The Comet and The Stars
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Lucas has written a new book called "The Comet and The Stars". Lucky joins Lucas for his book tour. Sawyer is involved in a deadly car crash. Peyton discovers she is pregnant again for the third time.
1. Born to Succeed

Date: 7-21-2026

Place: Charlotte, North Carolina

Scene: Stadium-Special Olympics Basketball Tournament

Situation- 15 year old Lucky Scott is playing in a basketball game. Both Lucas and Peyton are 39 while Sawyer is 17 at the time. They sitting down on the bletchers cheering on Lucky from the sidelines.

Lucas(standing up, he cheers): Go Lucky! Go Lucky!

Peyton(standing up, she cheers) Go Lucky! Go Lucky!

Sawyer(cheering): Go Lucky! Go Lucky!

(Lucky makes a shot winning the game for her team. Speechless, Peyton, Lucas and Sayer are overcome with emotion)

Peyton: Lucky is surely a superstar tonight

Lucas: I predict Lucky will become a famous basketball star just like her old man meaning me

Sawyer: Is it possible for Lucky to go to the NBA?

Lucas(laughing): Definitely

Peyton(crying): All of a sudden I am overcome with emotion. Lucky has been through so much in her life and yet she doesn't allow her circumstances to get the best of her. It feels as if it was just only yesterday that she was a baby.

Lucas: Greatness is truly an endless journey of self discovery. Lucky has inspired me to chase after my dreams.

Sawyer: Lucky may have special needs, but I still love her

Lucas(kissing Peyton): I love you, Peyton Scott

Peyton(kissing Lucas): I love you too

Sawyer(disgusted): Mom and dad, please go get a room

Scene 1: After the Olympics

Restaurant: The Cheese Cake Factory

Situation: The Scott family is eating Cheesecake. They are celebrating Lucky's success.

Peyton (talking with food in her mouth): I love my cheesecake

Lucas (with a smirk): I bet you would

Sawyer: Lucky, you rock. You were always born to succeed. I am very proud of you. You are going to play in the NBA someday.

Lucky (laughing): Thanks

Lucas: Luck, are you trying to follow in my footsteps?

Lucky: Somewhat

Lucas: You have your own life to live. You should do whatever makes you happy. I support you one hundred percent. I don't care if you never play in the NBA or become a writer just like me. Your dreams are more important than mine. I am sure you will be able to accomplish anything if you have faith in yourself.

Lucky (laughing): Thanks

Lucas (to anyone): I am going out of town to promote "The Comet and The Stars" in a few days. What are your plans for the rest of the summer?

Peyton: I'll be busy with work as usual. The summer brings a lot of new musicians to the studio. Hopeful, they are looking for their next big break. It is my job to make their dreams to come true.

Sawyer: I will focus all of my attention on work

Lucas: what are your plans, Lucky?

Lucky: I have always wanted to visit Atlanta and Nashville. Just like you, I have grown to love "The Comet and The Stars". Would you mind if I join you on your book tour?

Lucas: Luck, I welcome you aboard. We always have a fun time whenever we are together.

(Action: Exhausted, Lucky falls asleep during the long drive back home to One Tree Hill. Lucas parks the car in the drive way. He then carries Lucky into the house and puts her to bed. Sawyer and Peyton are speechless watching a father care for his special needs daughter. Tired, all of them prepare to go to bed as well.)

Scene: Lucas and Peyton's bedroom

Peyton (massaging Lucas' shoulders): Your shoulders are really stiff. Stress is not good for your health, honey.

Lucas: I wanted to make love tonight, but I am satisfied with a massage. Your soft gentle angelic feminine touch is magic. I wish I can rest here in your embrace forever. May this childish innocence, puppy love never die. Please never let me go. Sometimes I wonder if people play tennis in China.

Peyton (reaching for her husband's lips): How about a goodnight kiss?

Lucas (kissing Peyton): I love you

Peyton (smiling as she crawls into bed): I love you too

Lucas (lying down on his side of the bed): Rest in peace, my beloved. I'll see you tomorrow.

Peyton (turning off her nightstand lamp): You are a comet and our children are the stars


	2. Rapid Heartbeat

Date: 7-22-2026

Lucky's p.o.v

The champion within me breathes

Hope is what keeps my heart beating

I am victorious because of Jesus

Runaway with my heart, love

Success opens doors that used to be closed

The spirit of gratitude follows me everywhere

Ready or not, here I come

Endless describes my determination

Now is the time to laugh and celebrate

Good morning, beautiful world

The lord has been good to me

Home at last, I cast fear aside


	3. Extraordinary beautiful life

Date: 7-23-2026

Lucas' p.o.v

Formed out of love

Raptured soul

Invisible person with special needs

Enjoy the spotlight

Nevertheless blessed

Dream on

Ordinary unsung hero

Victorious underdog

Exit the world's stage with a smile


	4. A New Moon

Date: 7-24-2026

Peyton's p.o.v

Back on cloud nine

Life is a real life fairytale story

I see your true colors every hour of each day

Tomorrow's hope

Heavenly blue skies will surround us

Earth angel, please never release me from your embrace

Anyplace, anytime or anywhere, there is grace

Vulnerable, peace and patience struggle to find a voice

Everything that you do matters to the world and I am proud of you

Not now but soon, the moon will rise up from the ashes


	5. Topaz

Date: 7-25-2026

Sawyer's p.o.v

Elsewhere spirit

Christ, you are my breath of life

Home at last

Optimism provides for me a warm soft place to fall down on

Please show me the future, mirror mirror

Even if the lights go out, I will still see glitter

A flashback reminds me of how many obstacles that I have overcome

Chronic uncontrollable laughter consumes me from within

Even the past can teach me a lesson sometimes


	6. Heaven is on our side

Date: 7-26-2026

Scene: The Scotts' house

Situation: Lucky and Lucas are saying goodbye to Peyton and Sawyer

Lucas (coming back into the house after putting some more suitcases into Sawyer's car): I think that we are now ready for our road trip

Sawyer (crying as she embraces Lucas): I love you

Lucas (holding Sawyer very tightly): I love you too

Sawyer (holding Lucky): Goodbye, my sweet angel

Lucky: Please don't worry, Sis. You will see me again.

Peyton (kissing Lucky): I love you

Lucky (smiling): I love you too

Lucas: You can always call or email me if there is any trouble

Peyton (closing the door on Lucky and Lucas): You can count on me to remain in contact with you

(Somewhat emotional, Lucas and Lucky get into the car and then drive away carrying Peyton and Sawyer's hearts along with them)

Scene: Lucas' car-The Highway

(Lucky and Lucas are jamming to rock music playing on the radio)

Lucas: Did you bring the snacks with you?

Lucky (checking her book bag): Yes

Lucas (driving the truck): Atlanta, here we come  
Lucky (putting her feet up on the dashboard): OH yes, this is the life

Lucas: I don't understand

Lucky (putting on her sunglasses): You, me and Mother Nature

Lucas: You are finally mine and I will not let you go. Heaven is on our side after all.

Lucky: Whatever you did in the past is now dust in the wind. I forgive you for blue skies.

Lucas: You understand me and that's why I love you so much

Lucky (checking the gas meter): Daddy, the car is running out of gas

Lucas (driving into a gas station): I guess we'll get more gas

(Lucky occupies herself with reading a book while Lucas fills up the car with gasoline)

Scene: Lucas' car-The Highway

Lucky (tired, she rests her head on Lucas' shoulder): Please excuse me

Lucas: You look unwell, honey, you need to rest

Lucky (yawning): Alright

(8 Hours later Lucas and Lucky arrive at a hotel in Atlanta where they rest for a little bit. They do some sightseeing until it is time for the book signing)

Place: Bookstore- Barnes and Noble

Situation: Lucky and Lucas are attending a book signing for "The Comet and The Stars."

Lucas: Luck, I thank you so much for coming to the book signing today

Lucky: No problem, Daddy. You deserve my support.

Lucas: That's so sweet of you. Luck, your support speaks volumes to me.

Lucky (becoming sad): Daddy, no one is stopping by to get your autograph

Lucas: Don't worry, we will get some customers really soon

Mark (Lucas' agent): This book signing will be a great success.

Lucky (reading a page out of Lucas' new book): I dedicate this book to my wife and our children

Lucas (getting out a pen): Luck, do you want me to sign your book?

Lucky (confused): Is this book mine?

Lucas: Yes of course, that book is yours to keep. Since you are my daughter, you will get a book for free. You don't have to pay me back with money because you inspired me to write the book.

Lucky (giving her book to Lucas to sign): Thanks, daddy. You can sign my book

Lucas (signing the book): I thank you for being my first customer

Lucky (smiling): You are welcome

(All of a sudden, people start coming out of the wood works wanting Lucas' autograph. A line begins to form out of the door and Lucas and Lucky welcome in chaos)


	7. Efflorescence

Date: 7-27-2026

Lucky's p.o.v

Church of Jubilee

Heaven on earth

Unbreakable body of Christ

Rough necessary justice

Christendom

Home of the brave and land of the free

Overpowered by ocean waves

Moments of silence

Early morning sunrise, once in a lifetime birthday surprise

Date: 7-27-2026

Lucas' p.o.v

Everlasting eternal internal hope, joy is my ray of sunshine. Adventurous, dreams take me to a place beyond this small hometown of mine. Born to fly, my free

independent spirit floats on cloud nine. Taking on the form of a sunrise, God shows up on the scene. Serene, love talks about sweet silly things. I don't belong in a

cage, therefore I spread my wings. Hungry for knowledge, I draw near to my source of strength instead of cry and fear the darkness. Traveling out of town, I drown

in a sea of endless possibilities at dawn. Going my own way, I see the light of day for once and learn to relay on patience. Going my own way, I listen to my

conscience and glee consumes me. I don't care what people may say about me. I pray God's provision may breakthrough the dark gray clouds surroundingmy world.

Stepping away from the "in crowd", I discover a lover in Jesus who doesn't make me to be an outcast. I am not the same person that I used to be in the past. Riding

on a separate different airplane, I can touch the sky knowing God has a plan for my life.


	8. Sudden great awakening

Date: 7-28-2026

Lucas' p.o.v

Stoned oblivion

Temporary isolation

A time to reinvent myself

Retrospection

Once in a lifetime dream vocation

Sail away with my heart, love

Enchantment follows me everywhere around the world

Relax and rest in peace, imaginary friend of mine

A writer's block has put my mind on lock down

Passion and inspiration breathe life back into an old dead idea

Hallelujah is all that I have to say today

Date: 7-28-2026

Lucky's p.o.v

Take the power back

Happiness is a state of mind

Intelligent artistic genius

Running to stand still

Strive to be different

Tomorrow's prodigy

Rock of ages

Infinite divinity

Victorious champion

Exhale and inhale love


	9. Crossroads of Life

Date: 7-29-2026

Peyton's p.o.v

I care about you so stop putting up walls between us.

I can help you if you want me to. Breaking dawn, fear

of the great unknown. ON my own again, I travel out

of town. I am drawn to you just like a magnet. I frown

because you keep on letting me down. Disconnected, we

remain stuck at a crossroads. Merciful, I give you a second

chance. I turn around and there you are ready to repair

whatever is broken. I learn to pick my battles carefully.

I don't understand why do I always have to be the one to burn.

Serenity invites you back into these loving arms of mine. Emotionally

tired, I am not fine at all. My bleeding heart is halfway empty. Distant,

you don't know how much I am in need. The skies appear to be hazy

and I am feeling lazy. I am not getting a warm fuzzy feeling all over my

body. You never give me the time of day. I am bleeding out, no, I am

breathing in liberty. The words I forget to say out loud, I express them

through art. I hear you sing a sweet melody, a swansong. I realize this

must truly be the end for you and me, my friend. You bury your cross in

the sands of time. Whoever will deliver your soul from the abyss?

I have had enough of this crazy circus. Jesus, please take the wheel

out of my hands. Just breathe and carry on, I tell myself.


	10. Alternate Universe

Date: 7-30-2026

Sawyer's p.o.v

Fate and destiny redirect my footsteps

Red, white and blue flags fly high above the ground

Elements of nature call out my name

Every time I close my eyes, I dream about the future

X marks the spot where my soul didn't make a sound

Here to stay, today offers me hope and a new adventure

A fading afterglow, my shadow learns to cope with the night

Liberty longs for a heart like mine to hold for an eternity

Erase my scars, serenity

A beautiful mess is this thing by which I acknowledge to be freedom

Vanilla skies carry the weight of glory

Everything is vanity unless I have wisdom


	11. Pulse

Date: 7-31-2026

Scene 1: The Scott's house-the kitchen

(Peyton catches Sawyer before she leaves for Wal-Mart)

Sawyer (looking over the grocery list): I have a lot of things to buy at Wal-Mart

Peyton: Maybe I should go with you to Wal-Mart.

Sawyer: You want to protect me, that's so sweet. I thank you for your offer, but I don't need your protection.

Peyton (let down): OK

Sawyer: Today is Saturday and I have nothing else to do. I remember you said you might be pregnant. If you are, you need to stay home and relax.

Peyton: I haven't taken a pregnancy test yet. My pregnancy might just be a false alarm.

Sawyer: But Still….

(Peyton is nice enough to escort Sawyer to her car outside. Heavyhearted, Peyton watches Sawyer drive away).

Scene 2: The Car Crash  
(Action: Carefree, Sawyer drives down the road on her way to Wal-Mart. A reckless drunk truck driver catches her off guard. Their cars hit each other head on. The collision costs the truck driver his life. Sawyer descends into a state of unconsciousness and she is taken to the hospital.)

Scene 2: Reality-The Emergency Room-Sawyer's Surgery

Situation: During surgery, Sawyer continues to lose a lot of blood and her heartbeat goes down for a moment

Surgeon 1 (referring to Sawyer): She is losing a lot of blood and we are losing her

Surgeon 2: OH God, what are we going to do?

Surgeon 3: Shall we pull the plug on Sawyer?

Surgeon 4(performing cpr on Sawyer): Please wake up, sweetheart

(All of a sudden Sawyer's heartbeat goes back up and the surgeons continue on with the surgery)

Scene 3: The Hospital Lobby

Situation: Peyton waiting for Sawyer to come out of surgery

(Emotionally distraught, Lucas and Lucky enter the building where the spirit of depression is heavy. They had just return home from Nashville)

Lucas (concerned): What happened to Sawyer? IS she going to be alright?

Peyton (choked up, she stutters): Sawyer was involved in a car collision. She is undergoing surgery at the moment.

(Crying, Luck falls down on her knees at the thought of losing Sawyer forever)

Peyton (helping Lucky off her feet): Just breathe and relax

Lucky (sobbing): I can't lose Sawyer because she is my best friend. What if Lucky dies during surgery?

Peyton (becoming sad at the thought): I don't want to think about it

Lucas: I could really use a miracle about right now

Doctor (approaching the Scott Family): Hello, folks

Lucas (fighting back tears): Doctor, how was the surgery?

Doctor: Sawyer's heartbeat went down for a moment. We almost lost her during surgery

Peyton (overcome with emotion): OH MY GOD

Lucky (overcome with emotion): OH MY GOD

Lucas (choked up): Anyway, how is Sawyer doing right now?

Doctor: Sawyer is resting in a recovery room at the moment. She is only allowed one visitor at a time. She has been through a lot so please don't worry if she doesn't wake up and open her eyes.

Lucas (walking with the doctor to Lucky's recovery room): I am going to be the first one to spend time with Sawyer

Doctor: ok

Scene: Reality-Sawyer's hospital room

Situation: Lucas is talking to Sawyers spirit

Lucas (taking Sawyer's hand in his hand): I loved you ever since the moment that I knew you existed

(Sawyer remains unresponsive)

Lucas (choked up): The world is waiting for you, you need to open your eyes

(Sawyer remains unresponsive)

Lucas (crying): You mean so much to your mom and me. We can't imagine what the world would be like without you alive.

(Miraculously, Sawyer squeezes Lucas' hand and whispers I love you. Lucas is overcome with so much joy that he starts crying again. He leaves the room to go get Peyton and Lucky so they can witness the miracle for themselves)


	12. Effusion

Date: 8-1-2026

Sawyer's p.o.v

Crossfire

Headstrong freewill

Escape elsewhere or just give up the ghost

Radiant wall of infant halos

Indigo skies

Sanctuary of unspoken words and silent prayers

House of love

Once in a lifetime muse

Pleasure and pain shake hands at the end of each day

Everlasting divine presence, please come and take me away

Date: 8-1-2026

Lucky's p.o.v

Made out of love

Always stay positive

Restless patience

Runaway train of thoughts and new ideas

Yahweh is real and his love can heal any kind of wound

ON the brink of a new dawn

Unbreakable is the sound of laughter


	13. An unexpected surprise

Date: 8-2-2026

(Nauseous, Peyton gets out of bed in the morning. She runs to the bathroom where she vomits in the toilet. She gets out a newly brought pregnancy test from

underneath the sink cabinet. Anxious, Peyton urinates on the stick and waits for the test results. The test results come out to be positive and Peyton cries tears of joy

instead of sorrow because she is indeed pregnant. The baby was unplanned, but Peyton still loves him or her anyway)


	14. Crimson Tide

Date: 8-3-2026

Peyton's p.o.v

Moonlight shadow

Enchantment

Revolving open door

Crazy little thing called love

You are beautiful beyond words

Once in a lifetime infant joy

Undercover angel, please come to my window

Date: 8-3-2026

Sawyer's p.o.v

Shaken to be awaken

Ordinary beautiful life

Lingering afterglow

Imaginary state of grace

Take my breath away

Undying kingdom of love

Devour me

Endless joy and gratitude

Vital signs of life

Its all coming back to me now

A great spiritual awakening

Neverending prayer revival

Come to my rescue

Everlasting blue sky


	15. Echoes' crossing

Date: 8-4-2026

Lucas' p.o.v

Evolutionary change

The life of a dreamer

Hollow inside without a voice

Early morning glory

Return to OZ

Ember

A long December

Lilith of a hundred days and thousand years

I cry and surrender everything

Good Riddance

How can I move forward with my life?

Time will only tell if I am destined for success


	16. Dark Rose

Date: 8-5-2026

Lucky's p.o.v

Solemn Autumn

Unknown destination

Nameless state of grace

Infinite Longsuffering

Quiet Little voice

Unlovable heart of ice

Evensong

Patient contentment

Intense awkward silence

Calm before the storm

Endless internal peace, new found freedom


	17. Elation

Date: 8-6-2026

Peyton's p.o.v

Womb beginnings

One unforgettable hallmark moment

Miraculous embryonic journey

Babies' development from conception to birth

Aurora borealis

The birth of a new life is joy to the world

Date: 8-6-2026

Lucas' p.o.v

Love has special needs

Underneath the surface

Childish faith is always at work

Kiss sorrow goodbye and embrace tomorrow

Your kryptonite, your disability and courage

ON the edge of a breakthrough

Unbreakable, your determination remains all year round

Date: 8-6-2026

Lucky's p.o.v

Cookie dough heart

Hello again

Elated good news

Real true happiness

I am content with whatever

Safe from harm

Hope won't allow me to have a self pity party

Enlightenment lifts my spirits up

A chance to help the community serves as the highlight of my day

Ray of sunshine

Take me into a much deeper higher place


	18. Notion

Date: 8-7-2026

Lucas' p.o.v

ON the outside looking in

Run wild with the truth

Empathy and sympathy shake hands

Overpowered by external forces

Check out of this world

Everpresent ghost

A crystal clear view of paradise

Nighttime joyride never miss a heartbeat

Date: 8-7-2026

Peyton's p.o.v

No more goodbyes

Open your eyes and realize I am still here

Winter may come, but your heart will always be my home

Extraordinary life with a beautiful soul

Ease on down the road of life

Precious sweetheart

Radiant sunshine

An unforgettable serene gentle spirit

You will see me again someday so don't say farewell


	19. Old dying passion

Date: 8-8-2026

Lucas' p.o.v

Fire burning within the human soul

A dying dream

It is the hard knock life, same old rhythm and blues.

Life is not a fairytale

Underattack twenty four seven, heaven doesn't exist.

Rain reign over me forever

Endless doubt and fear gives a voice to my insecurities

My tourniquet

In the path of thorns and unicorns

Spirit of the ocean

Smile and stay for a while, child of the dawn

Date:8-8-2026

Lucky's p.o.v

Hello again

Excitement

Live out loud

Laugh out loud

Old dying dream

Victorious, optimism defeats pessimism

Escape with me to paradise, hope

Date: 8-8-2026

Sawyer's p.o.v

The quiet things that noone ever knows

Rip out the wings of a butterfly behind closed doors

Unnecessary drama brings secrets into the light

These bombshells last throughout the night

Here in your arms, I accept whatever dreams may come

Up against the wall, the shock slowly wears off

Respect is a shared mutual feeling

Take me away

Serene serendipity


	20. Waterfalls of devotion

Date: 8-9-2026

Sawyer's p.o.v

With you, I find salvation

Ocean seraph

Mercy's sunrise

Blessed assurance

Innocent divine grace

Redemption

Teach me how to live

Hope of an unborn tomorrow

Everlasting lord of love

Always and forever in your care

Rainbows follow me everywhere

The trick is to keep on breathing

Date: 8-9-2026

Lucky's p.o.v

Satellites

Temporary earthly goals

Aim for the target no matter what

Relentless young starlet never give into doubt

Gifted blessed hands know tender loving care

Eagle eyes

Take hold of the reins

Date: 8-9-2026

Peyton's p.o.v

You are blessed and highly favored

Open your eyes and notice the sacredness of human life

Universal generational love and inspiration

Natural born leader

I can't turn you loose

Queen of hearts

Unstoppable champion spirit, dream big and thirst for glory

Even after you walk off the world's stage, you will have my support


End file.
